Too Close for Comfort
by DamnPanda
Summary: Dean loves Seth, Seth loves Dean, but Seth is with Roman. Will Seth's relationship stop Dean? Warnings: SLASH, Masochism/Sadism involved later on.
1. Chapter 1

Too Close for Comfort

Summary: Dean loves Seth, Seth loves Dean but Seth is with Roman, does this stop Dean?

_Dean glanced up at the man that was standing there before him, staring down. He knew his chocolate brown eyes were upon him, but he was going to ignore them for a little bit longer. "Are you going to keep ignoring me, you fucking asshole," finally came from the man. _

_He couldn't do much but chuckle and shake his head, flick the ashes off of the cigarette that he had been savoring for the moment. Dean's eyes moved up and met Seth's and a smirk formed on his lips, "now if I gave you all the fucking attention in the world when you showed up to bug me, you might think I love you." His words were borderline teasing when it came to Seth; he knew it with how the younger man consistent responded to them. He returned his cigarette to his lips, slowing inhaling watching as the other man licked his lips at the sight, which registered as two things to Dean: The man wanted him or he wanted a cigarette but he was going to bite. He breathed out his words slowly and carefully as the smoke puffed around him, "Something you want?"_

_Seth nodded quickly as he spoke, "yea. Can I bum a smoke off of you? You're the only one that I know smokes and I'm fiending for a smoke right now." _

_The request made Dean smirk, and this smirk was as devious as they came and Seth knew it. He looked up at the man and watched as the other man backed away slowly from him, as he should. Dean's lips ran over his coarse chapped lips as he shook his head, holding up the cigarette to him. "Sorry man, this is the last one," he uttered out slowly and confidently despite the fact it was a total lie. He put the cigarette back between his lips as he watched Seth start to walk away, bad move on the other man's part. _

_Within moments, Dean was up with his hand gripping on Seth's wrist turning him around to face him. Seth backed away and pressed himself up against a wall, allowing Dean to hold him there, hand gripping at his face. He moved the cigarette away from his mouth and moved in to him, his lips inches away from him. Dean exhaled slowly, watching as the cigarette smoke filled up the small man, feeling the smaller man quiver and shake. Their eyes met for a moment, allowing Dean to see a desire in there that was for more than just the cigarette smoke they had just shared. _

_He moved in slowly, as Seth leaned in towards him moments away from a kiss when suddenly there was a loud, "Dean! Seth! Come on guys hurry your asses up!" Dean pulled away quickly, there was no fucking way he was going to get caught making out with another man, while Seth took the moment to scramble away. He had no idea where Seth ran off to, and he really didn't care… _

"So you were off getting yourself back together again," Dean laughed into the phone; Seth was on the other line as he always was. Though his laughter would die down when he heard the familiar rumblings of the third member of their team. Those familiar rumblings only lead to another, 'Sorry Dean I've gotta get to 'sleep'' from Seth. Dean sighed softly and shook his head, "Text me in a few minutes, okay baby? Not fucking done talking to you. Naturally Seth agreed to the texting after almost getting caught practically having phone sex with Dean, while his boyfriend slumbered peacefully. Both the lines disconnected, leaving Dean to wait.

It was another phone call with Seth done, it was another call that he should not be having with Seth. Dean hated himself for every phone call he had with the man, considering what they did to him. There was so much wrong and fucked up with the situation that he was in, Roman was his best friend. He ran his hand over his face and ran his hand over his body, slipping it down into boxers stroking at him.

Seth's husky voice was as clear as day as he spoke about how badly he wanted to be tortured, this was a game that constantly played with one another. Dean would be lying alone in his room, waiting until the moment Roman passed out, for that was when his fun started. It would always come at about the same hour each morning 2 AM, a text message stating how horrible they were being. Seth's fantasies drove him wild, tonight was no different. Thoughts of having wild violent sex in a small confined space made him stroke faster and faster until he exploded in his hand, "fuck..."

Dean looked at the ceiling and breathed softly and closed his eyes, "I'm so fucked, and how he got me to this fucking point?"

_He was lost, looking around the backstage area it was so busy and strange to him, and this was not CZW. This was the big leagues. He was no longer Jon Moxley, he was Dean Ambrose and he was going to be facing Seth Rollins in his first match with the company. He glanced around at everyone who was just looking at him in awe, apparently men that were all aware of what he was capable of. He smirked at the looks he was getting, his goal in the Indies was achieved his reputation had followed him…._

_Then it happened…_

_His eyes locked with the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to the golden boy he was going to be cutting a promo about, he smirked at how quickly the other man looked away. There was something that he liked about him looking away quickly from his smirk, and he knew what it was. With one exchange of glances he knew so much about Rollins, there were other factors to the first words that he ever uttered to the man but they didn't matter. With one exchange of looks he was able to confidently go to him and whisper softly, "So you like it rough?"_

_Of course Dean didn't get a name, he didn't get any confirmation of who he was, it was all inference that he was going off of. Though that inference and thoughts of what he did to that man was enough for him, as he did what he could to make sure that everyone was going to remember him. This was day one with Rollins; this was how he met him..._

Dean groaned at the memory as he rolled over in the bed, and grabbed his phone. There he goes again, shooting off another text message to Seth. Questions about how they met, he smirked at the return message. That one question had gotten so far under Seth's skin, that it was the day that Dean had staked his claim on the man. He owned Seth- that was about it- most would consider it cynical that he would consider the people he loved possessions but he did. Though if Dean didn't consider the people he loved possessions, people would think they could sneak in and take them.

Take them like he was ready to take Seth from Roman, even though he had a distinct idea that Seth was never really Roman's to start. The only reason why Seth was even with Roman was because of the denial that Dean had been in, constantly claiming that he was straight, through all of the teasing and close contact with him. Dean licked his lips and sighed as he ran his hand over his face, he fucked himself over by just remembering the hell he had gone through by being with a tag team partner. He met his soul mate 2 years ago and his stupid pride, his stupid fear of getting hurt again stuck him an outside looking in. Dean shook his head, "fuck that shit, no more."

Dean frantically texted Seth again, "Me, You, Tomorrow. We are gonna be alone, No Roman." He waited for a response, which was the classic, "I can't. I can't trust myself." Dean hated the next things he was going to text but he had to, "Nothing will happen, I'll be good, I promise."

He waited on baited breath for the response. "Okay, I'll just let Roman know I am gonna be with you after SmackDown." The breath that Dean had been holding in, escaped him, he agreed. He fucking agreed.

_**A/N: So this is my first real attempt at a Seth/Dean fanfic, kind of based off a Tumblr RP group that I'm in where I RP as Dean. This is kind of loosely based off of it and it is dedicated to the Seth of our group, who has been DYING to do a Dean/Seth pairing. Unfortunately for her it's Seth/Roman, ah well there will be more Dean and Seth goodness as soon as I get more time for it. ;) **_


	2. Alone and Broken Promises

Chapter 2: Alone and Broken Promises

"_I fucking hate traveling with Juice," Dean muttered out softly as he looked in the rear-view mirror of the car that he was traveling in with Seth and CJ Parker. He was keeping an eye on the younger man making sure that the moves were being kept off of Seth. For someone that wasn't attracted to men in any way at all the way that CJ acted around Seth made his blood boil. It was apparent that CJ wanted Seth, and that Seth was ready to give it to the man. He growled softly as he noticed that CJ's hand was moving to Seth's crotch, being a clear indication that he wasn't sleeping. _

_He smirked as Seth looked up, his eyes catching Dean's for a moment and then averting away from his to capture CJ's hand and moved it from his crotch. "CJ," he heard the other man whisper as his attention went back to the road, "we are almost at the hotel, wake up." The sounds of the other man 'waking up' were so pathetic to him; he was almost ready to pull the car over to beat the shit out of him for the shitty acting. "But I was having a good dream," CJ whined, making Dean's eyes roll as they pulled up to the hotel. _

_Dean was annoyed as all fuck; the perfect opportunity to be alone with Seth was ruined because "CJ didn't like Corey" and felt more comfortable with Seth. The explanation alone was enough for him to want to fucking murder the man, he was interfering in get another chance to be with Seth. For some stupid reason, Dean longed for those moments with Seth, even though he spent countless times denying him. He sighed as he grabbed his bag; that had a little extra weight to it because of the 4 bottles of alcohol that he had stuffed into it. Dean was going to have his own little party that night..._

"Where are you," was the question that broke Dean from his stupor as he looked over at Seth, whose head was lying on his shoulder. Cuddling alone in his rental car after SmackDown was what it had come to for them, even though what he really wanted was Seth pinned up against the wall of his hotel room. Flashes of his hand wrapped around Seth's throat as he slammed hard into the younger man, watching as the blood dripped from his mouth from biting down to hard. His tongue swiping over his neck to get a good taste of the blood was what tingled on his taste buds.

Dean shook the thoughts from his head and smiled softly at Seth, "I'm here with you, and where else would I be?" He raised an eyebrow as Seth rolled his eyes at his reply and smirked as the other man snuggled up closer to him. He chuckled a bit and shook his head, "actually I was thinking about how much I fucking hate CJ Parker, and how if he wasn't always around you'd be my bitch, my dirty fucking whore, just mine."

Just as Seth could even reply, his phone started to ring the familiar tone that was solely for Roman. Dean groaned out and rolled his eyes, as Seth moved to pull his phone out, but still watching as the man read the message and replied quickly. "Dean we've been together for the past 4 hours, I think it's time for me to go back to Roman." Dean didn't like that answer he wanted to share more about how hard he was at the thought fucking him senseless with his hand wrapped around his throat.

Dean shook his head and looked at the time; it was 2 o'clock in the morning, a time Roman was normally sleeping but not tonight. The reason for Roman's sleep was with him; looking at him with such pouty lips that he promised that he would not kiss, even though the desire was there.

"Do you want to go back," He questioned as he moved to start the car, eying the other man carefully.

"I have to go back, Dean. Don't give me shit about this okay? You had your chance but all we can have is our words and our alone time." Dean always hated that answer, but Seth was right. Dean had his chance, he had so many fucking chance but they were ruined for the simple fact that any excuse he had to deny himself the man he took. His hands gripped tightly at the wheel, glancing over at Seth as the other man spoke to him, "So uhm… about CJ?"

Dean laughed and nodded, "You know he was always all over you, he always wanted to be with you because of that stupid crush he had on you." Seth laughed and nodded at Dean's comments about CJ, this was the first time that Dean ever mentioned anything about Parker to him and hating the man's guts. Dean really did despise CJ because CJ always happened to find a way to utterly hate the person he was traveling with the days Dean was traveling with Seth. In the back of his mind he recalled that the man that interrupted their almost kiss was CJ, and that was the day it started. "Every time I got a chance to be with you, he'd be there ruining that time alone, pissed me the fuck off. Hell there was one night I was gonna get you drunk to play with you. Still happened… but…"

_The hotel room floor was scattered with bottles, empty bottles that had once contained the sweet alcoholic nectar of Vodka. Dean sat there watching as Seth slowly started to peel off his clothes, moving to make sure that Parker was still shit faced and out of it. His eyes trailed all over the toned muscles that Seth possessed wondering how good it would feel to have that body pressed up against him, his own length reacting to the sight. _

_Once Seth found himself in the tight boxer briefs that he thankfully wore tonight, unlike some other nights, Dean found himself face to face with the drunken boy. "Sooooo d'ya li…like whu ya see," Seth asked in a tone that was attempting to be seductive but it was just a mess. Dean smirked as he moved and put his hand into the other man's hair, pulling back on it, before he moved in to kiss at the neck lightly. He had no clue how or why he was doing this, perhaps it was because of the light buzz he was feeling. _

_Unfortunately the feeling did not last long as he felt the man slump, and fall forward. "Fuck," he muttered softly, as he realized that Seth Rollins had just blacked out on him. _

Seth stared at Dean for a moment as the pulled into the darkest spot of the parking lot, his mouth was agape. Seth was in shock, he could not believe what was just confessed, the fact that he was too drunk to remember that night as well hurt him too. "If Parker wasn't there, and you hadn't gotten me that fucking drunk, would you have done it?"

By the time the question had come from Seth's lips the car was completely dead, they were in the furthest and darkest spot in the parking lot. There was no sign that they were even there in the dead of the night, allowing Dean to do what he wanted. He really didn't want to answer the question, because he knew then the answer would have been no, but now was different. He shifted and moved to make himself more comfortable, his hand reaching into Seth's hair gripping at it tightly, causing a soft moan to escape the man's lips.

"De… Dean," Seth muttered out softly, trying to keep the man from breaking his promise of being 'good' but the way the voice came out was weak. Dean made him weak and that is what Dean loved so fucking much about the younger man, what made him move closer and closer to him. Seth's breath hitched as Dean's lips closed the gap, his hand gripping so tightly at his hair. Their mouths meshed together, molding together in perfect harmony, tasting one another for the first time. Dean pressed his tongue into the other man's mouth as their tongues danced, making him try to pull him over to him.

Seth put his hands up to Dean's chested and pushed him back, the sinful kiss was broken. They sat there staring at one another for a moment, before Dean pushed himself out of the car. Just as fast as the moment started Dean was gone away from the scene of the crime.

Dean didn't know why he had promised to be good, that was the one promise that he knew he couldn't keep, especially around Seth. Flashes of what could have happened in that car if Seth had given in came before his eyes. Those flashes lead to him running into his hotel room, ripping off his tight clothes and running straight for the shower, to provide himself the relief he was dying for the entire time he was alone in that car with Seth.

**A/N: Merf 2 chapters, one day! Honestly this might be my baby… even though it is a story about infidelity and other stuff. Thank you for the support to start I love it. **


	3. Temptation

Chapter 3: Temptation

It still was there, the tingle of their lips on his own, Dean Ambrose was in trouble, that was all there was to it. Through the memories, and through their actions, Dean knew that there was trouble brewing between them and he didn't care. He looked up into the mirror, glancing down at his phone each time it went off. Seth had been calling, texting doing what he could to get a hold of Dean.

Each time the phone rang, he just ignored it for the simple fact that he knew what was going to happen; he was going to get berated for his actions. It happened every time the man was faced with temptation , he'd give in but never wanted to face the aftershocks. He breathed out slowly as he picked up the phone, getting ready to delete the messages, until he saw a preview for one.

"Jon, don't ignore me please," he read it off and sighed softly giving in and opening one. He glanced over it and bit back on his lip, descriptions on how wrong it was to feel the way they felt made his heart sink. He almost didn't want to continue until he saw the words that changed everything, "I love you , you're the only person I love.."

Normally Dean would feel a slight ping of guilt for making his best friends boyfriend feel the way that he did, but he didn't. The reasoning behind it was a day, a very important day, the day he realized he himself loved Seth.

_He didn't understand why Seth needed him, he didn't want to understand, all he knew was that Seth called for him. He sighed as he fell back on the couch that sat in the middle of Seth's living room, as he looked around, photos of Seth's step father made him smile. He glanced up at Seth and saw that there was a definite sadness in his eyes, "he doesn't understand, Dean." _

_He was talking about Roman, making Dean bite back on his lip, he didn't want to comment about it, "what do you mean he doesn't understand?" He knew what the issue was between Seth and Roman; it had been the same exact issue from the start: Seth wanted sex, Roman wanted everything. He glanced at Seth as the man sat there next to him, "You know what don't answer that Colby, I know what it is." _

_His body tightened up as he felt the younger man lean against him and tried to bury his face into his neck. Dean was never one for affection of any sort but Seth was special, leaving him to wrap his arm around the other man for a moment. "What am I going to do," was the question of the situation and honestly Dean didn't have the answer for it. _

"_I don't know, Colby," he whispered softly and sighed, "but you shouldn't let what your mom went through as a sign of what your relationships are going to be like." His eyes locked on the photograph of Seth's stepfather, making him bite back on his lip and looked down at Seth. "I mean, not everyone is going to turn out like your dad, of some other stepfathers you've had."_

_Seth moved and stared at Dean for a long hard moment and shook his head, "It's not that." There was a pause for a moment, "I love someone else." _

Those words had echoed in his head since the day he first heard them, it also didn't help matters that he loved him too. His phone shook in his hand, unsure of what he was going to do at this point. Dean had two options forget the messages came in or respond; responding would lead to invites, deleting would lead to hurting the other man.

"Why am I even thinking about it," he muttered softly as he quickly hit reply and typed out an apology and an invite to his hotel room, later that night. Once the message was typed out, he quickly slammed the phone down, he was either going to love the response or hate it, but ultimately he had to wait.

Did he know what he was going to do when Seth was there in his hotel room, alone? No, it was impossible to tell what was running through that mind of his, all he knew was that feelings were mutual. The late night talks of memories, the pouts on his lips, the apparent looks of desire: They all affected Dean in ways that only Seth knew of. The slight touches of skin that made shockwaves pulsate through his skin as all Dean wanted, all that he needed.

His attention turned to his phone, it rang, it was Seth. He quickly grabbed it and smirked at the response: "What Time?"

**A/N: Sorry for short update. My brain is just not cooperating. Thank you dolls for the support. Next Chapter might be from Seth's POV**


	4. I gave up because I was selfish

Chapter 4: I Gave Up Because I'm Selfish… Still Am.

Seth Rollins, who was he, what defined him; those were questions that had plagued the man for so long. He had a history in ROH that he was bound to make sure that he wasn't going have follow him into the WWE. He didn't know how that was going to happen, because there was no doubt about it, everyone knew that Seth got around. There was so much that had happened in the years before, that all he needed to come to terms with and his weapon of choice: Sex.

There was no man that Seth couldn't have, if he wanted him; Seth got him, it was as simple as that. He was the tease; he was the one that made every man turn into putty. Every man except one, except the man that just sent chills down his spine with just looks and words.

Dean.

He shook his head as he looked down at his cell phone, looking at a message that was inviting him to a hotel room. Dean was starting to grow bolder and bolder with his desire to be with him. He chewed back on his lip looking at the message and then looked back at Roman who was sleeping once again. He sighed thinking about why he and Roman were together currently, guilt over the fact that the only reason why he was with him was because of Dean.

'Maybe if Seth had held out for a little while longer, would Seth still be with Roman?' That was the question that ran through his head all the time, because of when his chats with Dean started. He loved Roman, dearly but there were things that Roman could never understand. He, the man that stood in front of him was a broken one at best. His life was not the easiest, especially with what his mother had gone through years previous: His Father a deadbeat, his first 2 stepfathers were abusive dick wads, it wasn't until the 3rd one that he finally knew what it was like to have a father figure. Unfortunately for him, the damage was done and Seth was convinced that there was no helping him what-so-ever.

Of course those were Seth's thoughts; he was convinced there was no helping him, until he had met Dean. Dean was the first man that treated him like it was worth something, he didn't try to sleep with him right away, yes there was flirting but there was something about the man that made it clear that he was understood. The things that Dean learned about Seth were things that no one else knew about: Like the fights and the dissolution of his family when he was a young man. He got close to Dean, he fell in love with Dean but he wasn't sure about Dean's feelings…

Leading up into the very moment that Roman came into his life and took his place...

_Seth sat there and rubbed at the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly up at Roman Reigns. There was no doubt about the thoughts that ran through his head about how attractive the man was. "So Seth," Roman's strong voice rang in his head, "are you going to tell me what is wrong?" _

_The smaller man looked up at him his eyes big with wonder as he shook his head, "No… No… I don't think I should really, I mean I don't think you should be brought in on my sick, sad world." Seth was trying not to be a burden on to Roman, a man that he has showed nothing but kindness to him. He didn't understand why, considering at this point Seth just wanted one thing from the bigger man, one thing that he wasn't sure if he was going to get. _

_Suddenly two strong arms circled around the smaller man, causing him to tighten and stiffen up, "don't worry about it then, just know that I'm going to be here for you, no matter what."_

_For some reason the words calmed him, eased him to allow himself to wrap his arms around Roman's waist, and breathe in his scent. It was a scent that burned because it was so good, he needed more of it in his life, and "Can you just hold me please and not talk?"_

_Roman was kind, and did whatever Seth wanted, it was new to Seth but he liked it. The smaller man looked up at him and bit back on his lip realizing that their eyes were meeting. That was all it took for the both of them, especially since Seth needed to be comforted and Roman was willing to deliver that to him. Moments passed before Roman's lips took Seth's their kiss was more than passionate. There was need, desire, everything that was needed for a kiss to steam up a room. Roman's hands pulled Seth up to him, firmly planted on his ass, while Seth's roamed all over and started to tear at the offending clothes that covered the man. _

_Months and months of teases and uncertainty from Dean were proving to be too much for Seth, so when another man came up to him, he couldn't resist. It was Roman, Dean wasn't going to stop him and Roman being together like this, it was going to be one time and that was it. _

_One time that was the words that rang in the man's head as his lips broke from the other man's; leading to kiss his way along his toned tan body. His tongue took moments to swirl around his belly button, savoring every last inch as he found his way at Roman's pants. No thoughts came into mind, only lust as his hands frantically clawed and ripped down pants and boxers in one swoop. His lip sucked in as he was met with a harden length, from the attention that was given. _

_A moment of admiration of the amazingly beautiful man that stood before him; all before his tongue teased at the tip, his hand taking grip slowly starting to stroke it. "Hmm, let's see how good you taste," he purred out seductively as his tongue traced along the man's length, causing shivers that were noted by him. _

Seth bit back at his lip, as he felt the tears run down his face at the memory of the first time he and Roman had slept together, guilt shudder through his body. "It was only supposed to be once," Seth stated as he sighed out looking down at the offer to spend time in the hotel room. It wasn't that he didn't love Roman, he loved the man dearly, but not in the way Roman wanted. Roman was there for him when he needed it, and he only wanted to use him to release all the frustrations that had been building up in him; frustrations that were coming into fruition on the other man's end.

"I shouldn't punish him because I gave up," he choked back, looking back as Roman rolled over in his lip and shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, Ro." His fingers slowly started to type out his reply to Dean it was simple and to the point, 'what time', it was not going to be difficult to understand that he was going to be there. He needed Dean, he loved Dean and he was going to be with him, even if it killed everyone around him.

Once the message was sent, his hand slammed the phone down on the dresser as he shuddered out. He didn't care if Dean was going to respond he needed to get out of the tight room, emotion running rampant in him. He ran out into the balcony, breathing in the hot and not so soothing air as tears ran down his face, "I gave up because I was selfish and nothing has changed since then, nothing… fuck." He looked back as his phone buzzed from the room, Dean obviously texting him back but he couldn't bring himself back to the device, not now he needed this time…

**A/N: Ugh. So many feels. I'm sorry if my updates are far and in between and kind of sporadic, uh work and other things keep me from updating regularly. Thank you guys for your support and love, to think we are just in the beginning! :D **


	5. Losing It

Chapter 5: Losing It

Last night was too much, there were minimal words exchanged the two men; which was ultimately understandable. Lines were crossed days before, and there was no going back from those lines, and that made Dean nervous. He didn't know how to deal with the issue at hand but apparently Seth was one that was entirely in tune to what needed to be done. He sat there waiting for Seth to show up, that was all that he needed to do.

His hands rubbed together nervously as he looked up at the time, it was nearing midnight. It was a full hour ago that he was told the man was on his way, considering they agreed to meet at midnight. Memories of the feel of Seth's lips pressed against his sent shivers down his spine, he had taken 3 showers before the time had come. He looked up instantly of the sound of the door being knocked on: Seth.

Dean jumped from the bed, grabbing the door open, coming face to face with a man whose appearance made his stomach drop. Seth's hair cascaded down, almost covering all of his face, their eyes had barely met. Dean bit back hard on his lip and moved to reach his hand to put his hand on Seth's shoulder, only to have it shoved away. Something happened, was the first thing that came to his mind and it was something with Roman.

Dean moved to open his mouth but Seth cut him off before he could, "don't ask any fucking questions, I'm here like you want me to be." Seth instantly shut Dean down, something Seth had never done to him ever. Dean merely nodded and moved out of the man's way, watching him, uncertainly there was no excitement and no love in this meeting and it was far from what he was expecting with the other man, and that annoyed him.

Annoyance was the last thing he wanted to feel but that was what it was, and what was worse of all it was leading to anger. He took his place in front of Seth and grabbed at the back of his hair and yanked on it hard, seeing red eyes that had been apparently crying. His brown eyes showed sadness and he shook his head, pulling back on Seth's hair making it slam down on the bed. "That's what you get for being a fucking whore," he growled out, the nature of Roman and Seth's relationship being the cause of the issue for tonight and Dean knew it.

Seth winced as he collided with the bed, inching away from Dean and grabbing the pillow putting it in front of him. Hours earlier Seth had gotten into another fight with Roman about the time he had spent with Dean, as if the man didn't trust him. Unfortunately, Seth couldn't disagree with the venomous words that had spewed from the man's mouth and they still rang in his head.

"_All it is Dean, Dean and Dean," Roman roared at Seth, as the younger man backed away almost fearful of being hit. "Sometimes I wonder who it is you are dating in that warped little world of yours!" _

Seth started to shiver and shake as he sobbed into the pillow as he muttered, "I'm so sorry, Roman." Dean was confused by his actions he just backed away from the bed, his heart starting to shatter at the words that came from the other man's mouth. An apology muttered to the other man but the other man wasn't there to hear it, it wasn't as if that mattered, he lost Seth to Roman.

"You shouldn't be here," Dean said softly, looking at the sobbing man and sighed out, "you don't belong to me anymore." Dean started to turn for the door but his wrist was captured before he could even find his way in the right direction. He turned and looked down at the hand that was wrapped around his wrist and then found himself face to face to Seth. The two toned man, was there on kneeing at the edge of the bed and shaking his head, the tears running down his face.

"You don't understand," he started off slowly as he moved to kiss the other man, but Dean had swiftly turned his head, causing a whine to come from the younger man. "Dean please," Seth started again his eyes looking at him sadly; there was no hiding his sadness.

Dean stepped back from Seth and shook his head slowly and rolled his eyes, "you make me fucking sick." He watched as Seth winced at the words that came from his mouth, but he couldn't help it. Two years with this man, two years of pining over a man that was just so out of his reach and when he was finally comfortable of doing something he ran off to another man. "What are you going to do, sit there and fucking beg for me? Like I practically begged you to come here for me?! You made me fucking beg!"

Anger was boiling, fueling him to grab the man again by his hair, pulling him nose to nose with him, nostril flaring with anger. His voice was low and dangerous and laced with the lust that he had built up for the man, "no one, and I repeat no ONE makes me fucking beg for them." He felt Seth trying to squirm away from him, but his grip was tight as he pulled him right back him, his blue eyes showing coldness in them.

Seth's big brown eyes met Dean's cold ones, causing the smaller man to shiver and shake but this was out of lust and need for comfort. "Dean… He…. Thinks I'm cheating on him," Seth muttered out slowly, the reason for the behavior becoming very clear, "and I might have suggested that I would." Seth's hands slowly wandered down the front of Dean's shirt, feeling the body that was beneath it, "I mean my heart is cheating, being in love with you, but my body has yet to catch up."

Seth's words on Dean's ears made the world stop for Dean; the only one in the room that mattered was Seth. He didn't know what he was more shocked by the admittance of love or the fact that Seth was suggesting that they sleep together, tonight. His eyes looked down at Seth's hands that were working on rubbing at Dean's stomach underneath the shirt for a brief moment before looking him in the eyes once more. The hand he had in the other man's hair gripped tighter as he pulled back hard, exposing the neck that he loved so much, latching his lips on to it. He slowly started to bite and suck on the neck, causing slight whimpering moans to escape the other man, "you can stop me whenever you know that right?"

"No. I don't want you to stop," Seth moaned out. That simple statement was all that was needed, for Dean's mission to be set in motion. Dean pulled back from the man ripping his own shirt off before clamping his lips down against Seth's, kissing passionately and roughly. His hand wrapped around Seth's throat as he muttered against the other man's lips, "You know if we do this there is no fucking way you can explain the pain you will be in come morning."

**A/N: Please kill me later… okay? Because I don't want it to suck royally I am going to hold off on the sex scene until next chapter. . Mainly because my plan for it is going to be a whole lot better than just reading it straight. Promise you. ;) **


	6. Aftermath Pt 1

Chapter 6: Aftermath Pt. 1

His neck was sore, his body ached but yet he was comfortable as his leg intertwined with the other man's body. Seth didn't need to open his eyes, to look at the man that was holding him; he knew who it was already. Everything in his mind was fuzzy, but everything in his mind was telling him it was right; despite the fact that his phone had been ringing back to back for the past hour. There was no guilt running through his body, as he moved to kiss down the other man's chest, considering this was no time to feel any sorts of guilt at all. Seth's kisses were growing more daring as the other man responded with soft groans of pleasure, leading him down to his ultimate destination. Slowly Seth started to lick at the hardened length that was presented him, taking it into his mouth.

"Again, Colby," questioned Dean with a soft chuckle, his hand moving to run though the other man's hair, "wasn't last night enough?"

Seth laughed at Dean's comment; "Never enough, need more of you Jon. " He moved as he took Dean's hardened length in his mouth, sucking at him longingly. Seth was in his own space in his mind, wanting to give Dean everything that he could before everything he wanted was taken away from him. The memories of hours previous fueling his actions now…

_He groaned as his back collided with the wall, Seth's hand wrapped around Dean's arm their stares locked for a moment. His breath was hitched as lips crashed again, tongues intertwining with one another as the kiss deepened and their bodies rocked against each other. A guttural growl emitted from Dean, triggered more moans from the smaller man who was entirely turned on without even having Dean inside of him. Between the fabric rubbing on his already hardened length and Dean's animal instinct's he wasn't sure how long he was going to even last with Dean, leaving him to push back the other man. _

_Dean's hand released from the other man's neck, leaving the bigger man bothered and confused. He pushed his hair back and breathing heavily and staring, "You don't want me to stop but you stop me? Make up your fucking mind Colby." _

Seth chuckled at the words Dean nearly hollered at him last night, as his mouth and tongue worked around Dean's length coming off with a lick at the tip. He continued on his mission of sucking off the other man, his hand moving to his balls fondling at them as he moved to take more of Dean into his mouth, getting him as far into his mouth as he could. He moaned happily as Dean reacted thrusting up into him, knowing full well that Dean wanted this as much as him, more thoughts of the night before hitting him.

_Dean threw the other man down to the bed, their clothes long thrown on the floor, smirking at the naked man. Seth was crawling away from him, but he knew this was what they wanted, what they needed, no one needed to know about what was happening in this very room. He moved and pinned Seth down to the bed, arms pinned over his head, "how badly do you want me?" Seth squirmed, causing the man to release him and smirk down at him, wondering what the smaller man had in store. _

_Seth bit back hard on his lips, looking over Dean for a long moment before crawling over to the other man, attempting to kiss him. Despite his actions of showing what he wanted from Dean, he was greeted with another shove down, only this time his hand was wrapped around his waist. Dean's body moved to press against him, their two lengths twitch with excitement at the contact, his lips pressing against his neck. He groaned into his neck, "You really don't know how to listen do you? I asked you how badly you want me; I want an answer from those lips not from your actions." _

Dean exploded hard into Seth's mouth as his body dropped back to the bed, breathing heavily. Last night, he wasn't so into getting actions, he wanted to hear the words. He heard Seth tell him how much he was wanted and that was what he needed in that moment. He was able to tell why the man was so confused but Dean had his own purposes for it, so many times being used and thrown away made him long for the words. Now was a different story, as he pulled Seth up to him, kissing the other man as roughly as possible anything that could make the ringing of Seth's phone stop.

Unfortunately the ringing was refusing to stop, so much so that it went from Seth's to Dean's phone. The transfer of the phone's made it very clear who it was, both the men knew but both of them ignored it. What was done was done and there was no time for guilt, not now. Dean rolled over on top of Seth, looking down at him, smirking as he positioned himself to move slowly into him. "Do you want it," he growled lowly, chuckling as all he got was a nod, "no, no Colby, you know what you have to do. Beg."

Seth whined as Dean's hand wandered to wrap around his neck, the sound of the ringing in his ears, looking up at Dean lost. He chewed on his lip and closed his eyes, "please Dean, I need it, I need you, please." He screamed out as Dean thrust into him as roughly as he could, tears stinging at his eyes. Seth was never one to actually screw around with no preparation but there was something about Dean, something about how he was that he was okay with it. He arched up into the man that kept him pinned down to the bed, by his throat, as he felt his body being ripped at with each thrust.

Tears that came from his eyes showing that there was some pain mixed with the pleasure that he was feeling was being licked away, similar to what he experienced last night. Dean's name was the only thing that was on his lips, coming out raspy as he felt air leaving him from the hand wrapped around his throat. His own hand wrapping around his hardened length stroking himself with each hard thrust, hitting him in the right places.

Seth soon found himself slowly starting to lose consciousness at the tightness around his neck, the lack of oxygen that was making it to him as he finally felt himself go. Seth release triggered more roughness from Dean, as he released his neck, howling out Seth's name, his mind slipping away once again. He collapsed next to Seth, his head nuzzling against him, biting back on his lip enjoying the sight of a satiated Seth.

Dean's pleasure and enjoyment was one that didn't last long as a sudden but loud banging came to the door; causing his stomach to drop. His eyes wandered over to the alarm clock that was on the table in the room, shining that it was 2:30 in the afternoon. He stared at the door for a good moment, not even sure of what he was supposed to do. There was no denying who was on the other side of the door and he knew that last night a line was crossed a very dangerous line. "Dean," the familiar voice roared from the other side, making the man almost panic. The aftermath of his actions was coming a whole lot sooner than he was wanting for them to come but, he needed to face them.

**A/N: So, there we go. I give you the Ambrollins that everyone wanted. This is honestly the first time I've written anything like this, I mean like full on sex scene. Honestly, this fic is far from over, I mean there are so many things and so many factors that are going to come into this. Roman and Seth's relationship is going to get more detailed, and Seth is going to have a choice to make. You know stuff like that. I'm not going to leave it at sex and run. **


	7. Ready When You Are

Chapter 7: Ready When You Are.

The pounding was deafening, the roar was unmistakable and the panic coursing through his body was undeniable. Dean was trapped in his web, he got himself trapped in his own web of lies about his feelings and he had no clue how to get out. Everything he wanted was about to be ripped away from him and he knew it; it was evident with how fast Seth jumped from his arms. He watched as Seth scrambled to get his clothes together, his voice wasn't above a whisper, "we're fucked, Jon. "

Dean bit back hard on his lip as he pulled him into a deep kiss and pressed his head against his forehead, "We're fine." He was lying but he gazed into Seth's eyes, the conviction was enough to make Seth calm down. He breathed out slowly and looked at the bathroom door and bit down on his lip hard, "hide out for a while, I'll talk to Roman." He watched as Seth quickly grabbed up his clothes and threw them on in a flash, sighing out softly as the pounding grew more insistent but he was waiting there for quite some time for him to answer.

He rubbed at the back of his neck as he went for the door, opening it slowly. An inch that was all he needed, as he was shoved up against a back wall of the hotel room. Dean grunted as he found himself pinned underneath Roman's large body, his eyes looking up at the man who was breathing heavily in that very moment. Dean saw it, he saw the reason why he was there in his eyes, understood it and finally the severity of last night's event and what they were. Dean tried to squirm away from the man, but Roman was strong than him, in spite of the size similarities.

"Stop moving," Roman seethed out slowly, dangerously hints of anger in his voice as the man had already taken notice that Seth's phone was in the room. "You have two choices: You tell me where he is at, or you let me pound your face in Ambrose."

The words made Dean's body stiffen, the man was no longer afraid. He had no reason to be fearful, he had gotten what he had wanted for the past two years, he was content with that, he had to be. Dean grabbed at Roman's arm, slowly prying it away from the place it had taken against his neck. With the strength that he had suddenly found, he pushed the man away from him and he shook his head. "Now you fucking care about where he is at," Dean questioned and laughed.

Dean's voice and mannerism had taken a very dark turn, as he looked away from the man and laughed softly. He pointed over that larger man and shook his head, "you are no fucking better than half the fucking whores that he had been with, only want him when they catch notice of another sniffing around."

For months, Dean was content with Seth being with Roman, he had no issues with the couple until recently. He had slowly started to notice that Roman's attention span to the other man was incredibly short, only times he even looked at him was after Dean started to mess with him. It was only recently that Dean and Seth had started to get closer again, all simply because Dean was giving the attention that Roman should have been giving him from the start, "maybe you should pay more attention to him, over your fucking career, maybe you would have noticed what he really wants."

"Where is he Ambrose," Roman questioned, not falling into Dean's egging on, calmly. Roman wasn't going to yell, scream or threaten he just wanted his answer, but looking at Dean was showing that he wasn't going to get an answer out of the man.

Dean smirked and licked back on his lips, as he laughed at the question, "god you are a fucking idiot." Dean walked around to the night table picking up Seth's phone and looking into the text messages, eyeing the last one the man sent off. "I mean look, he sent you a text at 5 in the morning, telling you he was with me and safe," Dean smirked, loving that Seth put on a good show for the man. "Don't you fucking trust him? What do you think happened, hm?"

Seth stood behind the bathroom door, closing his eyes as he listened to the words exchanged between the two men. Tears fell down his cheeks, Dean was toying with Roman and he knew it, he knew what Dean was trying and it made him sick. Silently he prayed that Roman wouldn't fall for it, he hoped that Roman wasn't going to outright say that he didn't trust him. "That's what I thought," he heard Dean say after the hotel room door slammed, and it was Seth's turn to come out.

Slowly he stepped from the bathroom, looking around for his shirt that was long discarded on the other side of the room. "Why did you lie about me sending that text message," he questioned, knowing full well that he didn't send Roman any text message. He pulled on his shirt, looking at Dean who was sitting on the bed, looking through his cell phone.

Dean looked up at him, there was clear anger in his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I lied about it because, you should have sent that fucking message," he got up and walked up to Seth, slamming the phone into his chest. Dean wasn't angry with Seth, he was angry at the fact that he was put into that predicament with Roman. He sighed and shook his head looking away from him, "I love you Colby and I'm willing to be with you anyway you want to be with me, you know that…"

"But," Seth continued on as he looked up at the other man, knowing that it was going to come. He watched as Dean stepped away from him, and watched as Dean picked up his shirt to pull it on. For some reason he knew what Dean was thinking deep down and he was suddenly realizing that he should have sent that message when Dean told him to send it. "I'm sorry, Jon. I just thought he trusted us, I just thought our fight was stupid and he was going to forget about his petty jealousy."

"Can't let him know we fucked," was the only thing that came from Dean's mouth as he walked up to Seth. His hand grabbed at his chin, looking at the marks that covered up his neck and sighed softly, "Left a good amount of marks on that skin of yours, fuck." He moved and kissed Seth softly and pressed his head against his, "I want you to only be mine, and I know that is going to be a while before I can have that shit."

Seth kissed Dean back, in spite of the confusion that was running through him but it was apparent that Dean knew something that Seth was still clueless to. It was an attribute that Dean possessed that scared him but made him love the man that was there with him, he was the first man that ever really paid any sorts of attention to him. Seth shivered slightly before moving to wrap his arms around, not even questioning what he was talking about. "What are we going to do," he said softly as he felt Dean's arms wrap around him and pull him close.

"Go visit a diva that uses a concealer that matches your complexion and get you back to Roman," Dean said softly before stepping back. He saw the confusion in Seth's eyes and moved to kiss him again, "I can deal with being the guy on the side for now, but when you are ready to be with me alone, I will be there. I will be ready when you are."

**A/N: Meep. Took me a while to get this one done, this was my hardest chapter to write cause my musing for it was all off. This song was entirely fueled by a song called "Ready When You Are" by Trapt. It's an amazing song and you should listen to it when you are reading this cause it just fits. Mind you that song is my musing song for Seth and Dean like 99.9% of the time because I tend to want to pair Seth off with Roman a lot of the times. If anything I might consider writing a Roman/Seth one shot, who knows. **


	8. Now What

Chapter 8: So Now What?

_Roman's eyes were as blue as the sky as he looked up into his eyes, Seth had somehow got lost in the man's kindness. It was crazy to him, because Dean had actually started to shut down to him and it drove him insane. He and Dean had started spending less time together, and Roman was always there, always interested and always listening. Seth wasn't used to this, considering everyone else around him either ignored him or wanted him for sex or they were Dean. He shuddered slightly at the thought of Dean in his head, thinking about how long they had been so close. _

"_Something wrong," Roman asked taking notice of the shiver, breaking Seth out of his thoughts. His attention was back to those eyes, that he had gotten lost in. _

"_Beautiful," Seth muttered out softly not even paying attention to what he was saying, he just said it…_

Seth awoke with a shudder and looked over to the other side of the bed, waking up to nothing but a note left by his head. He sat up in the bed, grabbing the note that was left for him, not even bothering to read it over; he knew what it said already. It was always the same note every morning; it was almost a routine for him. He walked from the room, going into the kitchen and finding the breakfast that was prepared by the Samoan man that he loved.

His leg bounced up and down as he looked at the seat that was across from him, staring at intently his hand on his mouth. Roman used to always sit there and enjoy breakfast with him; it was just how it was the first few months they were together. A tear ran down his cheek as the memories of their times of just sitting there eating breakfast filled his mind.

_Roman's voice was loud and it was jubilant, it always made Seth smile knowing that he was able to make Roman laugh the way that he did. The entire morning he was just making fun of him and about how obsessed with the gym, he had actually convinced Roman to stay home for the morning finally. For the first time Seth felt as if he had something real, that he had mattered to the man that was sitting in front of him. There were so many things that happened over the past few weeks that made him feel whole again, maybe it started with the fact that Roman had been so caring to him. _

_Seth got up from the chair that was across from Roman and took his hand, and pulled him along, "You should come watch a movie with me, baby." _

How did things go from being so perfect, to so fucked up for him? Seth was just lost on that fact; he didn't understand how that worked out in the end. It had been about a week since he had slept with Dean and he was acting as if nothing happened, which was what Dean wanted. He understood why Dean wanted it and it made sense to him. It made so much sense it hurt him when he thought about it, he just wanted to be with him but he didn't want to hurt Roman.

"I don't want to hurt Roman," he said softly to himself as he laughed softly and shook his head, "I'm hurting him already." He threw the glass filled with Orange Juice across the room, watching as it shattered on collision with the wall. He fell back into his seat, as his face fell into his hands, sobbing. Seth Rollins was coming to realization that he was not a good boyfriend, coming to realization that he was the one in the wrong in this situation. Perhaps that was why he had been ignoring Dean for the past week, pretending that nothing happened, acting as if his offer to be with him was nothing.

Seth was just so lost in his own misery that he had failed to notice that the door to his place with Roman had opened and closed. He had no clue anyone was there, until he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders rubbing at him slowly. He rolled his shoulders for a moment, groaning at the feel of the hands, familiar strong hands. "You shouldn't be here," he said softly.

"Maybe if you stopped ignoring me I wouldn't have to sneak in while he's off at the gym," the voice said softly, wrapping his arms around him and kissing at his cheek lightly. Dean felt him relax in his arms, as he wrapped around him for a moment, "You alright?"

Seth shuddered in his arms at his question, taking a moment to turn to look up at him. Dean's eyes were blue just like Roman's and they were focused on only him. He saw the genuine concern his eyes and he knew that was where he belonged but he still needed to act, "I'm fine." He moved to push Dean away and waked over to clean up the mess that he had created with the glass of Orange Juice. His hands were shaky, so it was a matter of moments that he wound up slicing his hand open with the glass shards. "Fuck," he yelled out throwing the pieces of glass on the ground again.

Dean stood there watching him, and sighed softly as he moved down to help Seth from the ground. He dragged Seth over to the sink turning on the water, placing it under the running water, "You are such a fucking idiot." He watched as Seth's blood ran down the draining, biting back on his lip temptation running through his body. Before he could even control his actions Seth's hand was pressed against his mouth, kissing and licking at the blood that was dripping from the wound.

"Jon," Seth whispered out in above a whisper that was hinting at his own arousal at the moment, but it didn't last long when the click of the front door occurred. He bit his lip as Dean pulled away suddenly and went to pick up the discarded glass from the floor, "Joe, you're back, hey baby."

Roman had walked into a very awkward scene and looked over the scene that was presented to him, "yea." He looked over at Dean who was finishing up cleaning up the mess that was made by Seth, "everything okay? What's Dean doing here?"

"Don't worry about Dean, "Seth said lowly, "he's going to be leaving in a bit." He turned to look at Dean who was just glaring at him from behind the counter, but Roman was none too aware of it. 'Text me in 10 minutes,' he mouthed to the other man who just nodded and walked out of the house as he pushed past Roman.

Dean looked back at the house and shook his head slowly, as he pulled out his phone and texted him because he knew he was going to forget in 10 minutes, "when you are done playing perfect housewife come see me. We got to talk and shit." He stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he made his way to his car climbing in and sighing softly, "So now what am I gonna fucking do?"

**A/N: Ha. This wasn't so good. Sorry bbys. The next few chapters are going to be dulled down until things come to a head. It's all about anticipation. Thank you guys for following this story. **


	9. Not The Way I Love You

Chapter 9: Not The Way I Love You.

"_When you are done playing perfect housewife come see me. We got to talk and shit." _The text message that was sent to him hours before flashed in his mind as he looked over at Roman, laying there breathing slowly. Seth's hand ran his hand over his face, he felt sick with himself and he had every reason to be as he touched his neck. He winced at the feel of a purple bruise left by the larger man's mouth being so attached to it. His wince turned into a sickened shudder as he moved to look at the cut on his hand, the lustful look in Dean's eyes as he kissed it played with his head. The look the action made his head spin, he didn't want the moment to end but it did with the arrival of Roman.

The thought of Roman showing up in that moment, made him angry because he had to go back to pretending. For two long years, he pretended that there was nothing between him and Dean and finally when things were about to make sense he still needed to pretend. He rolled over in the bed, running his hand over Roman's bare chest and moved to kiss him. Instead of getting a favorable response back, he watched as the other man roll over in the bed. Anger started to bubble inside of him, he pushed every feeling that he had for Dean down for a man who changed for the worse over the past few months. He gave everything to him in the past few hours that belonged to Dean and that was his response back, Seth had to leave.

Seth rolled out of the bed, and Roman still remained in the same position, back turned to whatever Seth was doing. He smirked at that fact suddenly, his favorite weapon made it easier for him to get dressed and sneak out of the house that he shared with Roman. He pulled out his phone as he stood in front of his car, texting Dean quickly. "_I'm sorry that I didn't text back earlier, do you still want to talk?" _

He moved into his car, starting it and sat there waiting for a response back, wondering if it was too late for him. Seth looked at the time that shone on the clock, 1:23 AM, and he sighed softly cursing himself for even suggesting that he was going to be 10 minutes with Roman. He looked over at his phone as the text message from Dean came through, _"If I thought 10 minutes was code for 10 hours I would have just stayed there." _ Seth laughed a bit at the response that he had gotten from Dean, placing the phone down and shook his head slowly. _"Sorry about that, but at least you are awake, on my way." _

For some reason Seth didn't care that Dean was pissed off he just wanted to see the man, he wanted to see the man that he knew was going to wait for him. Seth's hands shook against the steering wheel, biting down hard on his lip recalling the events from earlier. The feel of Roman's mouth pressed against his, their tongues intertwining in passionate kisses; he swore that he loved Roman but there was something else that made everything feel wrong. He went through the motions of having sex with Roman just to get him off of the trail that Dean Ambrose was the man he truly wanted.

He pulled up to Dean's house, biting back on his lip as he saw that the man was standing there waiting on him. Seth slowly got out of the car as Dean walked up to him; he felt the eyes dissecting him. In the back of his head he knew that Dean was well aware of what had happened between him and Roman. He felt Dean's hand on his chin and allowed him to lift it up and his other thumb press into the still tender mark that was left on his neck.

He let out a whine that was stopped by a finger pressing to his lip, his eyes looked at Dean's angry ones and it was clear. "You want to be a fucking whore, you have to hurt like a fucking whore," he said harshly and shook his head, walking away. He made his way back into the house, counting the seconds it took for Seth to catch up and catch up Seth did.

"I'm not a fucking whore," Seth yelled as he grabbed at Dean's arm, swinging the bigger man around and slapped him hard on the face. Seth's hands quickly slapped over his face, not taking long to realize what he had just done, he shook his head slowly. "No, no, no," he muttered out, watching a darkness fall over Dean's face, he crossed a line he didn't mean to cross. He backed away from Dean slowly, who was creeping closer and closer to him, "Jon, please I'm sorry. I … I didn't mean to hit you, I just…"

"YOU JUST WHAT, COLBY," Dean's voice roared with anger and hurt, he felt used and betrayed by the one man he actually gave a damn. The hand mark that he felt on his face felt like it was on fire, but he ignored it, he needed his answers. "WHAT!? ANSWER ME COLBY! I WANT TO HEAR IT… YOU. JUST. WHAT?!"

Seth winced at the words and bit back on his lip, tears rolled down his cheeks but it didn't change that he woke up a beast inside of Dean. He wiped the tears away from his face, "I'm sorry, Jon. I didn't mean to just," his face fell and his voice faltered to just above a whisper, "hearing you call me a whore, I realized you are right and you shouldn't be, I should just be yours."

Dean let out a short chuckle and shook his head and rolled his eyes, "yea, Colby. Good for you, thank you for fucking realizing it 6 months too late!" Dean's hand grabbed at his hair and he shook his head, wandering around his house and turned again on his, "what's worse is that you are here with me after you spent a day fucking him! What do you want me to do, fuck you too? That's not going to happen Colby!"

"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU JON, DID YOU NOT HEAR ME," Seth shot right back at him; agony laced his voice, tears blurring his vision. "I want to be with you, don't make me leave, please, I want to be here." He watched as Dean froze and gulped down a bit of pride as Dean walked up to him. He moved his head into Dean's hand as the other man placed a hand on his cheek and ran his thumb to wipe away the tears on his face.

"Why'd you fuck him after I left," Dean asked simply, because he needed a good answer for that. His thumb still ran over the other man's cheek. He knew he didn't want to know the answer but he had to hear the words.

"I didn't want him to know why you were really there," he said softly and chewed back on his lip, "because in spite of it all."

"You still love him," Dean completed for him and sighed softly as Seth's head nodded slowly in his hand. He chewed back on his lip as Seth moved closer to him breathing in the words Seth muttered as he was kissed, "but not the way I love you."

**A/N: I've updated a lot in this past week because I've been ill and the feels I've been killing for myself just suck. Honestly when I get the opportunity I will get to the Seth/Roman one-shot, which will be like a side fic for this story. **


	10. Beginning of the End

Chapter 10: Beginning of the End.

"_Not the way that I love him…"_

The words rang in his head, loudly and it hurt like a nasty hangover after a night of binge drinking. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he looked over the chair in his room that Seth had settled into for the night. Dean's fingers traced over his lips, as he looked up at the ceiling not even certain why he didn't take the chance to have what was his once again. He felt Seth's desperate hands clawing at his clothes trying to pull them off of his body; but Dean wasn't going for that. He couldn't bring himself to obey the commands that his body was begging him to follow through on.

_His sense had taken control of him, when his hands grabbed for Seth's and he pushed him back. The look in Seth's eyes; confused and hurt were too much for him to bear. He turned away from him for a moment, rubbing at the back of his neck, "I know what I called you, Colby and I am not going to treat you like that. No, I can't do that." He knew the words that he said were not truthful, not by a long shot, but he wasn't going to let in on that. _

_Dean knew that he wanted him; he wanted to grab him and throw him against the closest wall and rip his clothes off. That's what he wanted, but there was something about fucking him moments after he had crawled out of bed with Roman. The thought of what Seth wanted made him sick, he didn't want to think about it and he knew in the heat of the moment he would think of it. He tried to contain the shudder and anger that coursed through his every limb; the thought of Seth and Roman together upset him. _

"_Jon," was all he heard before he felt the younger man's arms wrap around him and the soft lips press against his neck. He didn't hear much of anything else; he didn't want to hear much of anything else, he just wanted to get lost in how close Seth was. He squirmed away once Seth's soft kisses melted into sucks and nibbles; making things too much for the other man. _

"_No," he yelled as he turned on him, looking at the hurt look on Seth's face, "NOT AFTER YOU FUCKED HIM!" _

Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the sound of a car pulling up to his house, he was usually very aware of what was going on around him; but when he heard the pounding on the door he sunk into his bed. "Fuck," he muttered, as he looked over at Seth who was stirring in the chair; he knew who was there and he hated it.

"Jon, you motherfucker, answer this fucking door," roared a familiar voice that made him even sicker than before. He understood the man being there, he understood the anger in his voice and he hated it that he was a part of the reason why. Dean rolled out of the bed; slipping on his shirt as he wandered out into the living room. He didn't even give Seth a warning; there was no point to do so since Seth had taken his usual place in his drive way out in the open.

He closed his eyes as he pulled the door open; ready for what was to come. He grunted as he was pressed against a wall, looking away from the other man who seethed down at him. Dean felt so weak and helpless for the first time in a long time; Roman was the definition of pissed off in this very moment. "How long," seethed the jilted man.

The question it had so many answers, each answer all had the same outcome and he hated it. Dean tried to squirm away, he didn't like the feeling of being trapped; he had to get away and if he got away without answering the question the better. Although with each attempt at escape he felt his body slammed against the wall again, causing a groan to escape his lips. He felt a bit of a satisfaction off of the fact that his tight lips were getting to Roman, because in his mind he knew the other man knew.

"If you think for one fucking second," Roman started to seethe out but was cut off by the slam off a door. The slam startled Roman as he pulled back, dropping Dean from his position on the wall; leaving the other man coughing for air.

Seth stood there; looking in between Roman and Dean his fist clenched in anger, pure anger. Normally Seth would have been happy to see something like this happen, but it was Dean it was happening to, and Dean to him was different. For the first time in a long time he felt valued by someone, and it wasn't by the man who was being the aggressor at the moment. He walked up slowly to Roman as he shook his head; turning to kneel down next to Dean, making sure the other man was okay.

"Do you really want to know how long," Seth asked quietly, as he rubbed at Dean's back slowly in small circles; making sure he was able to breathe. He didn't even look once at the bigger man, his attention was solely focused on Dean at the moment, "if you nodded I didn't hear you."

Roman stopped nodding for a moment, watching how Seth was caring about Dean and sighed softly, "yes." He really did want to know what he was dealing with and from how Seth was speaking this was something that had been going on for longer than he thought. He watched as Seth got up and breathing out slowly as his hand was taken by the other man. He watched as Seth looked over at Dean; who just sat there watching the two of them.

"Go into the room, "Dean muttered out softly as he moved to sit against the wall that he was pressed against. Dean's eyes focused on Roman's for a moment and then looked away, "I'd talk to you about it but it is better if you hear it from Colby."

A sigh escaped Seth's lips as he stood there holding on to Roman's hand for a long moment, not even sure if the man was going to even allow him to explain what had been going on. In the back of his mind he was grateful to Dean for not allowing him to have his way the night before; but pissed off at himself for allowing this to even be an issue for both of them. Seth squeezed his hand around Roman's large one; slightly hoping that he would get a reaction out of the man.

Roman's hand instinctively squeezed back, but the older man refused to look at Seth, his eyes remained focused on Dean's; his words were still directed to Dean. "Why? Are you not man enough to admit that you just couldn't leave a good thing alone," he growled out lowly, his voice laced his anger and hurt.

The question got his attention but not in a good way, "oh come on Joe, fuck off with that bullshit." Dean moved to get up; rubbing at the back of his neck, looking at Seth for a moment and then looked at Roman. "I'm not going to explain shit to you; it's not my thing to explain to you, this is something that needs to come from Colby. Not me, not an outsider to this relationship you have with him."

He moved to step around him and then chuckled softly, "although I know what you are looking for and if you must know now; fine, yes. We did sleep together, that's all you are gonna get from me; the rest of what you need to know, talk to Colby." He sighed as he looked over at Roman; who's attention was now on Seth, the one who had been trying to get his attention this entire time, "right I tell you I fuck him and now you want answers; I knew that was what you wanted to fucking hear. Colby, I'm going for a walk, use my house talk to him; don't let him break anything."

As Seth nodded and guided Roman to the bedroom; he sighed softly as he made his way to the front door, unsure of what he was leaving in his own house. He rubbed the back of his hand against his chin as he moved his head from side to side; knowing full well that this day was going to be a long one for him.

**A/N: Okay it's been almost a month since I updated this and I am so sorry for that; I've been under the weather and also very stressed out when it comes to work. Stress and sick causes writer's block for me and it sucks something major. I hope you guys enjoy the next few chapters that I am gonna be bringing to you guys. **


	11. Let Me Explain

Chapter 11: Let me Explain

Seth's hand gripped at Roman's hand extra tight, looking down at the ground as they moved into the room that Dean had given them permission to speak in. They were left alone to sort out everything that had been building between them; especially after he was essentially caught with Dean. It wasn't that anything happened between them the night before but looking at Roman he understood the thoughts that were running through his mind. For the first time in the past few months that Seth was carrying on with Dean he finally felt a pang of guilt, realizing what he was doing to the other man.

His dark eyes wandered over to finally meet with Roman's eyes; as their eyes met he noted the anger and hurt that shone in them. He pushed his hair back and sighed out and before looking around to find a place to sit down, rubbing his hands nervously together as he coughed to clear his throat. "I….Thought this was going to be easy, but I have no fucking clue where to start from, Joe. I'm …."

Roman laughed, cutting off the other man, his head shook as he spoke out slowly and clearly, "If you are going to say you're sorry, you can cut the bull shit right now, Colby. There is no fucking way you are fucking sorry if you have no issue with running off to him after we made love." Roman's arms crossed over his chest watching clearly the man's reaction and sighed softly, "you know thinking about it, I wonder if it was me on your mind at that time; I mean I did walk in on you and Jon being pretty fucking close and panicked."

The words that had come from the older man's mouth, the way they came out so confidently made Seth freeze in that very moment. Months of not feeling remorse of guilt over what he was doing with Dean was crashing on him in a sudden flash; he never once considered that the man he was dealing with was really in love with him. He shook his head swiftly and gripped at the sheets, "I wanted to be with you, forget the fucking fact on what you walked in on when you came home. That was just…"

"What was it, Colby? I want to hear this because what I saw with my own eyes was Dean holding your hand and it was up at his mouth," Roman stated calmly. Roman was starting to see that Seth was growing frustrated with him constantly cutting him off but he couldn't help it, everything that was coming from his mouth seemed like total bullshit to him. Perhaps it was his own anger and hurt over the fact that Seth chose to do what he did, without really thinking about it. He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "you know what; don't bother trying to explain what I walked in on, you slept with him, you were here when I woke up this morning. I want to know how fucking long you have been doing this with him, that's what I want to know."

Seth looked down at his feet, fidgeting as he considered the question seriously; he wasn't sure what the appropriate answer to the older man was. Thoughts as to if he should tell him that he was in love with Dean for the past two years, or should he allow it to slip that he and Dean had been carrying on for the past few months. He glanced up at Roman and chewed back on his lip, remembering why he and Roman were even together to start off with.

_Seth threw his bag down in frustration, coming off of another fight with Dean; he didn't understand why or how things had changed between them, but they did. Actually he did understand why and it was because of his behavior when it came to the man that was sitting there in front of him, the fact that his plan with getting Dean's attention was working. Although his plan to make Dean jealous was not working in the way that he was looking for it to work; Seth was expecting Dean to go after him if he continued to flirt and mess around with Roman. _

"_You know you should really stop trying to piss off Dean so much," Roman said softly as he got up from the bed, walking over to Seth and put hand on his shoulder. "I mean you do the same thing every day and you get the same result, I don't even get why you do it," he whisper softly, running his hand up and down his arm. _

He shivered at the memory of the comfort that he would get from Roman, comfort that he never asked for but never questioned. He looked at Roman and chewed back on his lip, and sighed softly, "your question is how long, and I guess I can tell you how long." He closed his eyes for a moment before focusing fully on Roman, "those nights you comforted me after me and Jon got into fights and stuff, those fights were over you, because of how I flirted with you. I've been into Jon since I met him but we never really did anything, and I really did like you but I really wanted to be with Jon."

Roman groaned out at the words, the words making clear that he was only being used to mask whatever feelings that he had for Dean. He felt his anger grow a bit more, but it wasn't towards Dean or Seth, it was focused on himself, because it was him that decided that he wanted to ignore every sign that was around him. His hand moved to rub at the back of his neck and looked at Seth and sighed out softly, "You used me then?"

All it took was those four words for his word to start to crash and not make sense, that all it took for Seth to not even look at the man any longer. Did he use him, was that all it was? Question circled around his head, unsure of how he was even going to answer Roman's question, in the back of his mind in the bottom of his heart he knew that he loved Roman; but how did he love him. He stared at Roman for a lot longer than he was really counting on with no words coming from his mouth; for once he was at a loss for words.

Roman let out a short annoyed breath as his moved through his hair pushing it back and then came crashing back into the wall with a loud thud. The silence was too much for him, the silence meant too much to him as well, every thought about how him being with Seth was too good to be true was well founded. "How could I have been so fucking stupid," he bellowed out at himself, hating the moment that he was stuck in, but still kept whatever composure that he could hold on to, "how the fuck could you fucking do this to me!"

Seth flinched at the words that were hurled at him; he knew in the back of his mind he royally fucked up this time around. There was no way to deny that he messed it all up, he was the one that used Roman, he was the one that convinced Roman that he was the one that he was in love with; while the entire time he was trying to get Dean's attention. Seth didn't deserve either Roman or Dean in that moment and he knew it deep down in his heart; he moved to get up and walk towards the bigger man. Slowly, hesitantly he placed his hand on Roman's chest, his body shaking slightly at the contact; tears threatening to flow at the sight of the man broken by what he did. "Big guy," he stuttered out slowly before moving his hand up and down his chest, "I didn't mean to use you, and I definitely didn't mean to fall in love with you; knowing full well who I was really in love with." He closed his eyes slowly before looking over at the time, and then looked up at him, "don't make me choose between the two of you, not now."

Roman's dark blue eyes focused down on Seth's brown ones; for the first time he was having an honest moment with the younger man. He saw the conflict in the man's eyes; he took the hand that was firmly planted on his chest and sighed softly before moving to kiss him softly and slowly. Roman knew in the bottom of his head, in the back of his mind that this might be the last kiss that he would have with Seth and he somehow didn't mind at all. His other hand snaked to the back of his neck, his fingers massaging the back of Seth's hair causing the soft groans he had grown so accustomed to after so long.

Seth's mind started to feel fuzzy as his hand moved up and down his chest, his hand moving to the older man's shoulder; lost in the moment. Although after a long moment, he felt himself being pushed back leaving him to only look up at the older man with bated breath. His hand moved up to his lips, his fingertips running over them the feel of Roman's lips still fresh on them, gulping down. "I… should … go," he whispered out as he moved to grab his keys and push past Roman.

**A/N: There go peeps; I know it's taking me longer and longer to update but as it gets deeper and deeper the million and one ideas get all jumbled up. I'm really enjoying writing this fic, it's one of my favorites that I've written in a long time and I am really happy that you are all enjoying it so much. Thank you so much for the support. One person I want to thank specifically is thehoundsofjustice, because honestly I was about to give up on it when I started it but she really kept up with it and seeing her reaction to it, kind of made me want to keep up. The same goes to Sparkles Blue, thank you ladies. **


	12. Dismantle Repair

Chapter 12: Dismantle. Repair.

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month. An entire month Seth was successfully avoiding both men. There were attempts that each man presented to him, attempts at making him fall back on his mission to be different. He looked around the old familiar apartment that he had left months ago for the sole purpose of being with Roman; Roman the man who treated him like a prince since the day they met. His hand ran along the soft fabric of the couch; the same couch he used to cuddle on with Roman. He chewed back on his lip shaking his head slowly as his mind worked against him, making up memories with Dean.

His hand ran over his mouth, shakily; the unease of being alone having an effect on him that was less desirable. There were nights that sleep just refused to come for him; the temptation to pounce on the phone; just to melt and mewl to the sound of the voice on the other end. He looked up at the familiar sounds of the heels clicking against the tile floor of the small space, his long-time best friend coming into his sights holding out a hot cup of coffee in her manicured hands. He slowly and shakily took the cup from the woman and nodded slowly, "Thank you Leighla. You really didn't have come here; I don't need you to take care of me. I'll… be fine."

Leighla rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly, "mhm, that's what you think Colby. I'm sorry sweetie but you look like a hot mess and over what? Over something that is pointless to be freaking out over." The young woman had known Seth for years; watched him through the good times and the bad and knew of all of the bad choices that Seth made in the past years. There was nothing that Seth felt that Leighla didn't know about; one being how the man truly felt about both of the men.

His hands started to shake at the words that came from her mouth, unable to keep the contents of the hot beverage from spilling all over the place. He knew that from and outsiders point of view that his panic, his concerns were nothing; that there shouldn't be any of the emotions that Seth should be going through. He knew that his feelings for Dean were some of the most obvious things in the world; especially how the younger man acted around him. He moved to slam the cup down on the coffee table, harder than he expected as the ceramic container broke before his eyes.

He growled as he threw the handle of the cup over on the ground; getting up to pace around the living room, his hands gripping at his hair in a panic. The tears stung at his eyes, his breathing more labored than usual; his mind questioning everything that was going through it. It had been a month since he ran from Dean's house; ran away to Roman's to get his things and return back to his old apartment. One long month of avoiding actually dealing with what he was really feeling deep down in his heart, with Leighla there this was a horrible time to actually deal with everything. "Can you go," he said softly to the woman who was just sitting there looking between him and the shattered cup on the table.

She chewed on her lip as she moved to get up and move for the table to clean up the mess, "Uhm, yea. I can go after I …"

"No, Leigh! Just leave it, my mess I'll clean it up," he hollered at the woman before she could even finish the thought or the action. He looked over as the sounds of the shuffling footsteps and closing to the door, indicated that he was finally alone. He moved to sit back in the couch again, his hands running over his face as he bent over, sobbing into his hands. This was all of his mess and he needed to fix all of it, but question of how he was going to fix everything as he was broken in every way as it was. There was no one there to help fix him all over again; the one man who helped him with was the one he ran away from.

Nights of just being able to talk to Dean of all the things that haunted him; the things that the older man understood about where he came from and who he was filled his memory and senses. Seth had seen and experienced a side to Dean Ambrose that no one knew and it made his heart warm in every way; the trust they shared was everything that he had and he ran away from that. "Why… Did I run," he questioned out loud at the feel of what he believed to be imaginary arms wrap around him, as he looked down.

The set of strong arms wrapped tighter around him, pulling him close as a set of soft lips kissed him on the side of his head. "If I knew why you ran, I probably wouldn't be here looking for answers," answered a familiar voice, with no sign of malice or hurt.

Seth's heart dropped at the sound of the voice; his thoughts froze as he moved to look up and found himself looking up as his own time lover. "J… Jon," he shuddered out softly as he choked back on tears that threatened to spill once more; his body instinctively leaning into Dean's broad chest. His body shook as Dean's arms squeezed around him tightly; there was that side that only he was allowed to see in moments like this. "I'm… sorry….I'm so fucking sorry," he shuddered out softly, breathing in the man as much as he could.

"Shut up," Dean muttered out softly as he continued to hold the man; allowing him to just sob into one of his favorite t-shirts. It was a small sacrifice to pay for visiting the man when he was just really not even ready to deal with anything, but he couldn't resist coming to see him. He sighed as he moved to push Seth's head up to meet with his eyes, sighing softly at the sight of his red, puffy eyes and shook his head, "fuck what have I done to you?"

Seth shook his head swiftly at the question that was presented to him, "this …. Wasn't your fault, Jon, please don't think that it was." He moved up closer to the man, grabbing at his face and shook his head again, "I did this to myself, I messed everything up, I ruined everything; I'm a horrible selfish man. I… Just couldn't accept how things were…"

Dean growled slightly as he pulled the other man into a kiss, deep and passionate. There was nothing else that he could do; there was something about the man that sat before him. He loved the man with everything that he could love another person with; there was no question about he felt. He pulled back and kissed him again softly, "Colby… just shut up. Okay? You can blame yourself all you want, but this isn't your fault. It was never your fault."

He pushed Seth back as he moved to get up off of the couch and sighed softly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Joe… He told me about what happened that day I left you guys in my house, he told me about the kiss and everything. "He paused for a moment as he watched Seth look away from him, noting the shameful look that crossed over Seth's face and sighed softly. "He wanted me to check on you and to let you know that he took that as a good-bye kiss."

'Good-bye kiss,' Seth looked over at Dean, his expression confused by the words; but there was something about the way Dean was looking at him. Seth knew what Dean looked like when he was lying and none of the signed showed up on his face, he moved to get up from the couch walking over to Dean. "Jon, you better not be shitting me. You better not be fuckin' lying to me."

Dean smirked slightly as his hand moved to rub up and down the other man's arm, "I'm not. We just talked the other night, but … You need to talk to him about it. You need to be the one that ends it for good; I just came to check on you. Call me after you talk to him."

**A/N: ARGH! OKAY WE ARE ALMOST AT THE END. 2 MORE CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGE AND DONE! I THINK MAYBE… WHO KNOWS? ;-; I AM GOING TO MISS WRITING THIS, MAYBE. THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING AMAZING AND FOLLOWING THIS STOY. THAT'S ABOUT IT. OH. AND LEIGHLA, YUP THAT'S BASED OFF OF SETH'S REAL LIFE GIRLFRIEND AND SHE'S NOT VILLAFIED BECAUSE I LOVER HER. **


End file.
